1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical device and a fixing member that is used in the device.
2. Description of the Background Art
As shown in Japanese patent application publication H7-140361, for example, an optical element such as a total reflection mirror in a Michelson interferometer is fixed to a desired substrate so as to be used as an optical device.
When an optical element is fixed to a substrate, it is necessary to adjust the position of the optical element in terms of direction thereof. In the case where the optical element is a mirror, the direction of the optical element must be adjusted such that an incident angle of a desired value may be obtained, because the light path of the reflected light is determined by the incident angle.